


''I recupe the Ball and I score''

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [139]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Language Barrier, M/M, Olympique de Marseille
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Florian se moquait peut-être de l'anglais de Nabil mais il savait qu'il avait un italien du même niveau.





	''I recupe the Ball and I score''

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts).



> Google Traduction :)

''I recupe the Ball and I score''

  
Florian rit doucement devant la télé, il ne supporte en aucun cas Lyon, mais il doit avouer que l'interview de Nabil est très drôle : L'OL vient de battre Man City chez eux et Fekir est interrogé sur son but, et comme souvent, son barbu préféré agit comme un garçon timide mais en anglais cette fois. C'était là que la partie drôle commençait : Nabil a un anglais catastrophique. Vraiment, Flo avait rarement entendu pire (le pire étant Adil après la finale face à l'atletico). Plus il l'écoute, plus il ressent l'appréhension de devoir un jour se retrouver dans cette situation.

  
___________________

  
Florian rit beaucoup moins maintenant que l'OM se retrouve avec Mario Balotelli comme sauveur inespéré, il ne connaît absolument rien à l'italien et (très peu) étrangement, l'inverse semble vrai. Il a toujours su s'adapter dans ce genre de situation, il parle anglais avec Kevin par exemple, mais Flo a vite senti que ça serait plus compliqué de s'arranger avec ce cas particulier. Il peut parler anglais s'il le souhaitait, mais quelque chose en lui lui souffle d'essayer l'italien et le français comme langues de discussion. Garcia compte sur lui de toute façon pour former le plus rapidement possible un duo d'attaque compétent, alors Flo n'avait pas vraiment pas d'autres choix que de s'adapter.

  
___________

  
Ils sont dans les vestiaires quand Mario lui souffle dans l'oreille des mots en français pour le motiver (ou quelque chose dans le genre), il lui dit qu'un jour il lui ramènera une coupe (Flo ne lui a pas dit qu'ils en avaient déjà amené une à la maison à une autre occasion). Florian essaye quelque chose en italien pour le remercier, mais en vue du rire franc de Mario et des tapes qu'il reçoit sur l'épaule, il doit avoir totalement échoué dans son essai. Flo sourit à son tour de son erreur, un jour il réussira à tenir une discussion avec Mario, un jour...

  
___________

  
Mario est une vraie furie quand ça touche à Instagram, Flo ne compte plus le nombre de notifications de direct qu'il reçoit : Conférence, ping pong, villa ou juste boisson au bord d'une terrasse, il est submergé par ces actualités purement balotelliennes, mais au moins il apprend plein de nouveaux mots en italien pour ses futures conversations, Florian n'abandonne et ne lâche surtout pas son mince espoir de devenir un véritable compagnon et ami de Mario, non, il n'abandonne toujours pas.

______________

  
Ils viennent de gagner quand Mario grimpe sur ses épaules, Dimitri et Valère le soutenant à leur manière, c'est-à-dire en riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Flo fait quelques mètres avant que Mario ne s'appuit trop sur lui et le fasse tomber. Florian rit à son tour alors que Balotelli le relève en lui faisant un clin d'œil, un beau sourire sur son visage. Il sent un rougissement apparaître quand Mario passe son bras autour de ses épaules, s'exclamant ''Tu es mon frangin Flotov !''. Florian le remercie mais il n'a pas de réponse adéquate, pas pour le moment en tout cas, cependant il sait qu'un jour il aura les bons mots pour lui répondre.

  
____________

  
Florian s'entraîne à parler italien avec certains sites, en regardant des films et en écoutant des chansons, il suit aussi quelques matches de Serie A. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il tient tant que ça à parler italien avec Mario, mais ça représentait une victoire pour lui s'il y arrivait avant la fin de la saison (ça serait de toute façon la seule coupe possible à obtenir pour lui de la saison). De retour en équipe de France, Flo demande à Blaise de l'aider avec ça, Matuidi rit d'abord avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, il lui promet de l'aider après les matches de qualification pour l'Euro. Florian est content, il va peut-être pouvoir tenir une discussion de plus de trentes secondes.

  
____________

  
Florian retourne à Marseille avec le sourire aux lèvres, il connaît quelques mots de plus et il a retrouvé une certaine confiance en lui grâce aux matches contre la Moldavie et l'Islande, même s'il n'a toujours pas fait ses preuves, mais bon, ses coéquipiers l'encouragent et c'est le principal. Ils font 2-2 face à Angers, Mario les sauvant avec un doublé en début de match, Florian est presque fatigué de cette saison pitoyable, ça aurait tellement été pire si le joueur italien n'était pas venu à l'OM. Quand ils retournent au centre d'entraînement le lendemain, Flo tente quelque chose en italien pour motiver Mario, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais il veut juste parler avec lui dans un langage qu'il connaît.

  
''Sei il miglior giocatore di questa squadra.'' Flo est content de lui, il a réussi à faire une phrase correcte

''Merci Frérot, tu es aussi un bon joueur.''

''Non sono buono come te.''

''Sei carino, Flotov.'' Florian n'arrive pas à contrôler le rougissement de prendre possession de ses joues, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse

''M-Merci...''

''Comment on dit ça en français ?'' passe son bras autour de ses épaules en riant

''Tu es mignon...'' Flo ne sait pas comment se débarrasser du rougissement qui occupe son visage, cette situation le gène au plus haut point

''Je t'aime bien Flotov.''

''Anche io Mario...''

  
Fine


End file.
